


Sniff Sniff Fall In Love

by 3rdgenderfromthesun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Arranged Marriage, Claiming, Come Marking, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mates, Omega Verse, References to Knotting, Rimming, Stiles is Legal, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rdgenderfromthesun/pseuds/3rdgenderfromthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek hates the scent packets that are mailed to him every week in an effort to locate mates for omegas. They are never right for him, and frankly some of them are gag-worthy. Until he finds one that makes his head spin and wakes up a part of him he'd thought Kate had broken years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> dub-con warning due to Derek having to claim Stiles: nobody explicitly says no, but Stiles is very nervous and they both feel they have to.

Derek growled in frustration at the sight of the big brown box on the table with a lab symbol on the outside. He knew what it was. Samples were being mailed to him on a weekly basis from all across the damn country. His mother hadn’t opened it yet, but it was only a matter of time before she got frustrated with him ignoring the boxes contents and opened it for him. Then the badgering would start. She’d start by making him a big breakfast and then slide the box towards him halfway through. When that failed she’d shove it into his room and wait a week. When _that_ failed she’d start to verbally accost him. Finally… she’d bring in his father.

Derek huffed in frustration and shoved the box under the table in what he _knew_ was a childish way to deal with the damn scent packs. Someone would find them when they cleaned the kitchen and tell Talia who would just make an even bigger fuss. Derek realized that halfway to the living room and turned around to fetch the box back out, glaring at it angrily until Talia herself walked in.

“Oh good!” Talia cheered, “They’re here!”

“Yippee,” Derek grumbled sarcastically.

“Now, Derek,” Talia sighed, switching tactics suddenly. Derek raised an eyebrow and waited to see what her new method would be, “I know that you’re frustrated, and that most of your friends already have mates, but this is a _process_ for a reason! The perfect person is out there for you, Derek. He or she is just far away, that’s all. When you find them you’re going to be _amazed_ at how right they are for you.”

“A stranger,” Derek huffed, heading to the fridge and pulling out a soda, “It’s going to be a _stranger,_ mom. You grew up with dad. You two dated before he emerged. You at least suspected you’d be mates. When your scent pack was sent to him he _knew_ it was you without seeing the name on the side! That’s…”

Derek trailed off with a forlorn slouch of his shoulders and his mother walked over to rub them, “That’s not going to be the story you tell your kids, Derek. And that’s _okay_. You’ll have your own story and it will be just as beautiful.”

“And full of angst,” Derek huffed, “Seeing as how I’ve been waiting to find the right scent pack for _years_.”

“Just for four,” His mother chuckled, “Derek, you’re only twenty-two! Some alphas wait _years_.”

“And some never find their mates,” Derek replied with a narrow glare.

“You won’t be one of them,” Talia stated firmly, turning to the box and pulling out a claw to open it.

“You know,” Laura stated matter of factly as she breezed through the kitchen on her way to the dining room, “I read an article yesterday that talked about parents raising their children with unrealistic expectations and how damaging that could be to their psycy.”

“Laura,” Talia warned irritably.

“Just saying!” Laura replied from the dining room as she set up the table for lunch, “There are twice as many alphas as omegas in the world!”

“Don’t listen to her,” Talia huffed, “Hales have always had omega mates.”

“Yeah, because there’s something _so awful_ about betas,” Derek grumbled.

Talia’s eyes flashed red, “Is there a beta you like?”

“No, mom,” Derek sighed.

“Because I’d be _fine_ with that,” Talia insisted, closing the box back up and giving Derek a shred of hope, “I’d _like_ for you to date Derek! Young alphas usually do!”

“There’s no beta,” Derek replied.

Talia turned back to the box and Derek groaned, sitting down at the kitchen table and resigning himself as she set up the little packets in a big square. Twelve by twelve, all of them being fussed with as she worried herself to wrinkles with her face scrunched up as she straightened each corner.

“Mom,” Derek sighed.

“I know, you should eat first. I’m just setting you up for after lunch.”

“I’d rather do it before hand,” Derek grumbled, “I swear I nearly puked last time.”

“If you have an episode afterwards you’ll need food in your stomach. You know these things can trigger a rut.”

“Yeah, an emotional one,” Laura deadpanned as she walked past.

Derek glared at her and put his foot out to trip her, but she dodged him easily. Laura had married her mate right out of high school, her eyes filled with stars as her omega husband trailed after her with an equally besotted look. He’d emerged during gym class and she’d mounted him right on the lacrosse field in a mating frenzy that had closed the area down for three hours. She’d led him home by his uniform tie with a proud smirk on her face. They’d been friends but he’d emerged late and they’d initially thought he was a beta. It had kicked off the pressure on Derek to start dating since he was only a year younger than she. He’d obediently started seeking out partners and ended up being courted by an older woman. The human had purred her way into his heart and he’d fallen for her hard only to find out that she was married to another beta and using him for sex. He’d hidden the whole relationship from his mother out of concern that she’d never be all right with him dating a beta in the first place, so he’d had no one to go to when she’d broken his heart. It didn’t help that he was a minor at the time, either.

Derek grudgingly followed his mother to the dining room table where his huge family had gathered for lunch. He was happy to put off ripping open each pack and smelling the enclosed swab of omega fluids. Most of them smelled repellant to him, and the few that hadn’t been revolting he’d gone to meet and been incompatible with. His mother had lectured him each time on the way home, reminding him that he was supposed to be looking for a _mate_ , not someone whose scent was neutral to him.

Derek ate as slowly as possible despite the cutthroat vibe meals at the Hale house tended to take. His uncles, aunts, siblings, and cousins all tore through the food until Derek and his mother were the only ones left. She was sitting patiently at her place, empty plate in front of her, reading a book with her glasses on the tip of her nose. Derek sighed and pushed his plate away, taking a final sip of his water and getting to his feet.

“Okay. Let’s get this over with,” Derek agreed.

Talia stood and fetched him a bowl as Derek settled down in front of the 144 packets of _very_ personal odor. Derek settled the bowl in his lap and Talia opened up a fresh trash bag to get rid of the ones he discarded. The first ten were inoffensive. The eleventh was so nauseating he had to lie down for an hour afterwards. He returned to the table after a brief snack and settled in for more torture. Derek was on his fifty-sixth packet when his mother got a call on her phone that took her out of the room. He glared down at the one in his hand. It was local based on the postal code on the packet. The word Stilinski rang a bell but he didn’t think he’d ever met whoever’s gunk was smeared inside. He knew there was a _Sherriff_ Stilinski, but he was an alpha human who ran Beacon Hills with a drunken, if capable, fist. Talia spoke highly of him, but Derek’s only impression was of smelling the whiskey on his breath as the man took down a statement when his friend’s car had been broken into.

“Does the sheriff have a kid?” Derek asked with a frown, “Or has he turned into an omega?”

“I hope the former,” Talia replied, stepping back into the room, “I’m not one to judge based on age, and he’s rather handsome, but that’s _quite_ the gap.”

“Should I just toss it?”

“No, it’s unlikely they’d be sending packets out for a previously mated person, despite transitioning. It’s bound to be his son or daughter.”

Derek grumbled as he ripped the packet open, pressing the edges to make it open fully so he wouldn’t accidentally _touch_ the contents if he had to pry it open. The packet decided to be one of those damn difficult ones that wouldn’t fucking _part_ so he gave it an infuriated glare and tugged at it until it came open. Which meant he was leaning forward when it finally came open, the little swab inside shifting up and touching his finger. He heard Talia make a disgusted noise- knowing full well what was _on_ that swab- but just as he breathed in to express his own repugnance at a high volume… the room tilted and spots danced in front of his eyes. Derek leaned in and breathed deep as blood pounded so loudly in his ears that he couldn’t hear the sharp words from his mother’s concerned lips. His heart was pounding, claws and fangs bursting out as fight or flight kicked in. His mate was in heat and he had to get them to safety _now!_

Derek woke up feeling sticky, overheated, and confused. His head was pounding and his mouth was dry. His stomach let out a furious roar of indignation at its apparent complete _barrenness_. Derek groggily sat up to find the jeans he had been wearing were completely shredded at the front, his limp dick lying on his thigh. His movement ended in an agonizing tug on his foreskin as dried semen had cemented his flesh together. Derek whined in pain and shed an actual tear while separating his tortured flesh. Derek sat up completely and blinked his crusty eyes as he stared around his bedroom. He had no recollection of walking to his bedroom and no one else’s scent was there with his. So he’d been going through the packets and then smelled something _amazing_ and ended up doing what? He remembered feeling an unbelievable _need_ to get someone to safety… and then he’d apparently gone to his room to masturbate himself unconscious.

_Holy shit I went on rut!_

“Derek?” Talia’s voice was unsteady on the other side of the door as she knocked lightly.

Derek knew the doors were mostly sound proofed so a _modicum_ of privacy could be had, but there was just _no way_ he was being even remotely quiet while he’d been on rut. Which meant his whole family had probably heard the whole thing!

“Um… gimme a sec!” Derek croaked out, his voice deep from the abuse he’d apparently given it. He sounded as if he’d been skull fucked for an hour, but it was probably more likely he’d been howling and groaning the whole time he’d jerked off to the scent of a complete stranger.

Derek didn’t even _want_ to sniff the finger that had touched the swab for fear it would re-start his rut, so he got up and hurriedly pulled off his torn pants to put on new ones while keeping that digit away from anything and everything. He pushed a dresser out of his way- he’d apparently fortified his room before tossing off- and exited his room in a hurry. Derek kept his head down despite the fact both his parents were in the hallway and rushed to the nearest of the three bathrooms in their home. He slammed the door, turned on the shower, and stared at himself in the mirror. He looked a wreck. Dark circles surrounded Derek’s eyes; he had jizz in his hair and crusted over his face, neck, and shirt, and a cut was still healing on his bottom lip from where he’d bitten it in the throes of pleasure.

A manic grin spread slowly over Derek’s face as the room began to fill up with steam.

_I have a mate!_


	2. Chapter 2

Correction. Derek didn’t have a mate.

The _state_ had his mate.

Genim Stilinski had been taken from his father at the ripe age of 16 years old when he’d emerged as an omega and no alpha had come forward as his mate. He’d been in a facility for the last two years, ostensibly for his own protection, while waiting for an alpha to recognize his scent and take him home. Derek couldn’t imagine what it was like living in a state facility for years on end.

After contacting the Sherriff who was _incredibly_ relieved that someone was finally interested in his son, they all packed up to head to the facility in San Diego. Derek wore his nicest suit and the Sherriff was sporting a gift that he’d wrapped up to congratulate Stiles. Talia was bursting with excitement and wanted Derek to ride in the Sherriff’s car so he could get to know him better. After exchanging a warry glance with the man, whose eyebrow rose in mimicry of Derek’s own, he opted to ride with his parents. It was a decision he would regret as the next two hours involved his mother’s excited encouragement and advice on how to treat an omega while his father nodded along and occasionally chimed in.

“Now when you get there they’re going to have you give them your shirt. It sounds a bit odd, but they’re going to give it to him to smell and if he’s attracted as well-“

“Wait,” Derek cut Talia off, “You mean I can’t just _get him_?”

“Well, no,” Talia glanced at Derek in the rear view mirror, “He’s got to agree, dear. Just like the others you met.”

“But we’re mates,” Derek stated flatly, “I mean, the only reason I met with the others was because we weren’t _sure._ I’m sure about him. Genim is my mate.”

“You were a minor then, honey,” Talia told him soothingly, “Kids are given a bit more leeway because they run all on instinct. Once you hit adulthood and the omegas are in facilities? Well, they have to protect them. Alphas get desperate and start trying to claim omegas they aren’t attracted to instead of just… dating betas… until they find someone they click with.”

 _Unlike myself seeing as how I’m just DONE with dating all together_ , Derek thought, but his mother couldn’t know the truth so there was no point in indicating her flawed logic in assuming Derek was one of the ones who were anti-beta.

Derek worked through the paperwork on the clipboard in a sterile facility that stank of bleach. All the staff wore cloth clothing that they were required to change from one room to the next. The Sherriff went ahead of them to visit with his son in private until Derek was done with his background check and other assorted nonsense. They sat Derek down in a small room with a table and two chairs and he was left waiting for nearly an hour. Finally a beta walked in with a box full of… sealed bags of clothing?

“What the hell is this?” Derek snarled angrily, “Where is my mate?!”

“Sometimes,” The beta stated with a consoling smile, “The omegas here get so desperate that they start sharing swabs. It’s an attempt to get more alphas here that we try to prevent, and it’s pretty ineffective even when it does happen, but that doesn’t stop them from trying. These packets are clothes from three omegas here that have admitted they shared a swab. Obviously this will avoid you going into rut by presenting you with a swab of their heat fluids, but it’s going to make identification harder.”

“I just sniff them and tell you which is my mate?”

“Yes, but remember the reason we use swabs of lubricant is because it’s sometimes harder to tell based on just body odor; sometimes even impossible. If this doesn’t work we’ll risk it and do swabs.”

“Won’t they have touched other people throughout the day?”

“No, we had each of them in isolation all morning in freshly laundered clothes,” He stated, as if that wasn’t absolutely appalling.

A few minutes later Derek was tearing open bags and frowning at the clothes in front of him. He was presented with a pair of black, lacy panties, a sock he could smell from where he was standing, and an REM shirt. Derek ran his fingers through his hair in distress, trying to decide what each item might mean about his future mate. He couldn’t help but be insulted by the sock, but the _underwear_. Did it mean kinky? Hopeful? Eager? Slutty?

Derek swallowed hard and picked up the panties first, pressing them to his face and taking in a deep lungful of air. He promptly choked on it, coughing as bitter fumes assaulted his nose and made his eyes water. He tossed them aside in disgust.

“Sorry,” The attendant chuckled, “We told her that wouldn’t increase her odds, but she does like to be so very… forward.”

“Right,” Derek huffed, “And if her fluids had been on there?”

“She’s not on heat,” He shrugged, “Doctor figured it was harmless.”

“Great,” Derek huffed, rubbing at his face, “Can I use the bathroom?”

“Sure, through there.”

Derek went into the adjoining bathroom and scrubbed his face and hands twice before stepping out and grabbing the sock just to get it over with. He took a quick sniff and paused, unsure of his own response. It smelled like feet, obviously, but it also had an odd scent beneath it. He sniffed again and then once more, taking in a deep breath as he had with the panties. This time he realized the smell reminded him of tomatoes. Fresh tomatoes. It was earthy and just on this side of sweet. Derek put it down in the box again, uncertain of his own reaction, and picked up the shirt, pulling it open and breathing in the shirt’s scent cautiously. A shiver went through him and he pressed it firmly against his face to inhale as deeply as he could, nuzzling back and forth as he unconsciously tried to scent his absent mate back. The smell was coffee and molasses and something deeply spicy that had him wanting to curl up around a warm body and hold them forever.

“This one,” He stated, lowering it but keeping it close to his person, “This is the one. I want her. Now.”

“Him,” The man replied,” And I can’t help but notice that you hesitated on the other.”

“This one,” Derek stated firmly, twisting the shirt in his hands.

“Okay. I’ll go see if he’ll meet you,” The associate replied, turning to head for the door.

“ _If_?” Derek asked.

The beta paused, hand on the doorknob, and turned to frown at him, “Omegas are our nations most precious commodity. They may not have a choice about living in these facilities, but they do have a choice about leaving them. Many of them become comfortable and decide not to meet their mates. They can opt for artificial insemination and eventually be liberated after bearing two or more cubs and putting them up for adoption. They’d then have their reproductive organs removed to change them into betas. It’s not uncommon, though it’s heavily discouraged, but some of them just… get used to being without alphas.”

“What’s the point?” Derek asked, shaking his head, “If they refuse their mate only to become betas all because they got used to being in the system… what do they get afterwards? Does the government keep paying for them or something?”

“In a way,” The man adjusted the glasses on the bridge of his nose, “They usually become state employees at the facility they decided to remain at. After all, someone has to take care of the next generation of omegas, and it’s a 24/7 job.”

He left while Derek gaped after him, leaving the alpha to wonder if _he_ were one of the former omegas. Nearly half an hour passed with Derek pacing the room before the associate returned with a frown on his face.

“Stiles is being difficult.”

“Stiles?” Derek asked, “His name is Stiles? Not Genim?”

 _The Sherriff is going to be pissed_.

“It’s a nickname. He hates Genim and Stilinski is too long,” The beta replied, “I’d like to take you to him, but the rules won’t allow it. He’s agreed to test your scent. Would you like to come along?”

“Absolutely,” Derek nodded firmly.

The beta led him down the hall to another room, but this one was barely lit with a large window on one side. On the other side appeared to be a gigantic living room with multiple groups of chairs and sofas. A few televisions dotted walls, but they were playing what looked like fairly boring cartoons or family shows. The young men and women in the room were mostly interacting with each other or the younger teens in the room, which were leaning on them for comfort. One of them was crying inconsolably, a young man rubbing her arm gently as she wept.  

“We used to have the alphas pick them out by looks, but that was so unreliable we stopped doing it,” The man stated, “Now it’s just a break room for those on day shifts so they can relax a bit with out the omegas up in their business. I’ll need to take your shirt in to him. If he doesn’t respond I can pass it around but that’s rarely effective. Alphas tend to scent their mates more than omegas.”

“Is there anything more surefire?” Derek asked, standing and removing his shirt, “I mean, they provide lubricant, could I provide… something?”

“Like semen?” The beta asked, “You could, but it would likely trigger a heat even if he _weren’t_ your mate. Only afterwards would he be able to tell us if it was real or not and at that point you might go feral just from seeing him hot and bothered. Assuming we let you… which we won’t. Just a moment.”

The man left with Derek’s shirt and the alpha watched as the omegas in the room waved at him and curiously came closer. He waved them off, holding the shirt above his head so they couldn’t touch it. He reached the young man who was sitting beside the teenaged girl and held out the shirt, motioning for him to separate from the girl.

Derek squinted at the young man. He was tall and gangly when he stood up, and a turn of his head displayed moles dotting his cheek and neck. He had bright eyes and a broad smile that made Derek’s lips want to twitch up. His fluffy hair style was sure to piss off Jethro, who believed everyone should be well kempt at all times in proper military fashion. Luckily Derek’s mother wasn’t of the same mind as her husband.

Sadly, Genim- or Stiles as he preferred to be called- wasn’t taking Derek’s shirt. He was just standing there, waving his arms around and chatting up a storm with the beta who was holding the shirt. One minute… three minutes… five minutes passed. The young man could _talk_! Derek wasn’t as patient as the beta was and with a frustrated growl he slammed his hand against the double-sided mirror.

The entire room erupted into terrified shrieks and several omegas grabbed younger ones and fled with them clutched against their chests. Except for Stiles. Stiles turned his head to the glass and gave it an incredulous look, pulling his head back to smirk in Derek’s direction in an ‘ _oh really?’_ look. Derek’s throat dried up and he swallowed convulsively as the young omega reached out and took the shirt from the beta. He pressed it to his face and breathed in deeply, swaying slightly on his feet as he did so. The beta reached out to steady him with a hand on his shoulder but Derek didn’t have time to be jealous because Stiles lowered the shirt and sent a heated, half-lidded look his way. Derek opened his mouth as if to speak even though Stiles couldn’t hear him but was left just gaping as the omega walked over and reached out a hand, covering Derek’s with his own. Derek stared at it, wondering if Stiles could see the hand or if he just _knew_ Derek was on the other side of the mirror. Derek saw Stiles’ mouth move to the words ‘hi there’ but it was too soft to hear through the soundproofed glass.

The beta walked up behind Stiles and pried the shirt out of his resisting hand. Stiles stood there while the beta left the room and re-entered the area he was in after a few minutes of paper-clothing changing. He handed Derek his shirt and motioned at him when he hesitated to put it back on.

“What the hell were you thinking? They thought you were coming through to rape them!”

“You could have let him keep the shirt,” Derek replied, ignoring his angry scowl, “He might want to keep my shirt.”

“You don’t even care, do you?”

“What now?” Derek asked.

“Now he packs up and goes home with you,” The man sighed in frustration.

“R-really?” Derek asked, eyes wide with shock. It had all felt like he was going to be denied at every turn and now he was just… going to take his omega home?

“Really, really,” The associate stated, “Stiles is the sort who makes up his mind pretty firmly. He’ll probably take ages to say goodbye to his friends though, so you might want to relax for a bit.”

“Can I talk to him first?”

The fellow frowned and looked at his watch, “I have two other meetings today.”

“You held us up with procedure and tests all day, walking back and forth and changing your stupid origami clothes, and _now_ , when I want to talk to the person I’m to spend the rest of my life with _before_ I take him home… _now_ you’re in a hurry?!”

The beta had been turning away from him, but he stopped and looked back at him with a smirk on his lips.

“What?” Derek asked.

“Stiles calls them that.”

“Calls what, what?!” Derek spat out, so angry he was salivating.

“Origami clothes.”

The beta gestured for Derek to follow him and he found himself in the waiting room with his parents and the Sherriff.

“I wish I could take you back to help him pack,” The beta stated, putting out his hand for the Sherriff to shake, “If only so you could see his room wasn’t the terror he described.”

“I know he’s a bit… dramatic,” The Sherriff replied, “It’s just been hell being away from my son for two years. Only getting to see him in visiting rooms.”

“I know,” The beta nodded, “If it were safe for them to be out in the world, well… we’ve talked that to death and I have another meeting in five minutes. Stiles will be out as soon as the counselors can pry him away from his friends and get him moving.”

The beta left and Derek stared after him a moment, “You know him?”

“Sure,” The Sherriff replied, sitting back down on his chair, “Greg’s worked here… well… forever. I knew him from when I had to bring other omegas in. Never thought I’d be handing my _own_ son over to him, but life’s ironic like that.”

“Was he an omega before?” Derek asked.

The Sherriff frowned, “That’s not something you ask.”

“I’m just curious-“

“Curious about someone’s personal business isn’t curious, it’s nosey, especially when the thing you’re being nosey about doesn’t change who they are.”

Derek sighed and turned away, pacing the room angrily. He wasn’t making the best impression on his father in law.

“So, what did you think of him?” Talia cooed, “Was he cute?”

“Yeah, yeah, he was cute,” Derek grumbled.

“But?” The Sherriff asked, narrowing his eyes angrily.

“But nothing!” Derek growled.

“No, no, there was a ‘but’ in there. I’m letting you take home my son, Derek Hale. You better not have any buts about it!”

“There was no but!” Derek snapped.

“Derek, just answer him,” Talia hissed, eyes full of worry.

“One word from his father and he’ll _stay here_ ,” Sherriff Stilinski pointed out, “And frankly, I’m fine with that. This is hard, but someone mistreating him? Not going to happen.”

“I’m not about to mistreat him and…. but _nothing_!” Derek spun on him, “Because I never got to meet him! They kept us apart the whole time, walls and windows in between us! All I saw was him flirting with me through some one-way mirror, but he doesn’t even know what I _look_ like! He just knows what I smell like, and your scents were all on my shirt, too! And he was comforting some little girl who was crying, and I don’t even know _why!”_

“He was leaving, she was probably upset about losing her friend,” Talia soothed, standing up to rub at Derek’s back, “Don’t worry about the scent thing, Derek. Your shirt had ours and maybe the Sherriff’s scent on them. We’re mated and that’s his father. No harm, no foul.”

“I didn’t get to _talk_ to him,” Derek growled out, leaning into his mother and alpha.

“You never talk anyway,” Talia laughed lightly, “Sweetheart, he’s going to _love_ you. You two are meant for each other. This is _wonderful_. Don’t sweat the setbacks.”

“Your mother’s right, son,” Jethro stated, and Derek glanced over at his father to find him smiling softly, hands folded over his stomach without a care in the world. His father spoke so rarely, and only put his opinion out there when he felt it was needed, so Derek was instantly calmed by his stoic response.

“Yeah,” Derek stated, sitting down beside his father, “Right. Don’t sweat the setbacks.”

“Kid,” Sherriff Stilinski sighed, “Just… get to know him. He’s got a unique personality and he’s smart as hell, but he’ll drive you crazy if you don’t bring him to heel. That being said, hurt him… force him… I don’t have to finish that, do I?”

Derek didn’t respond, just giving him a blank stare rather than admitting that he was terrified. He had grown up watching his mother and uncle with their omegas, but he interacted far more with alphas. His own father was a quiet, soft-spoken man who only spoke when he needed to. He flew under the radar some times, usually letting his mate stir things up and only backing her up or pulling her back as needed. Derek knew his father was both intelligent and powerful in his own way, but now he was sincerely regretting that he didn’t spend the time bonding with his father that the youngest Cora had. Laura, of course, had her mate as well, but Derek had never really been interested in getting to know the man he dubbed ‘Laura’s Shadow’. He felt like an ignorant ass now, because the most important person in his life was about to head home with him and Derek hadn’t even thought to stop at the store on the way over to pick up some pads for him!

Two hours passed and then Stiles walked out the door with a box in his hands and two assistants behind him carrying more. Derek leaped to his feet and immediately forgot how to speak. Stiles headed right toward him with a huge grin on his face and Derek was just schooling his face into a smile when Stiles shoved the box into his arms and veered right. He threw his arms around his dad’s neck with a cheerful howl of excitement.

“Dad! Woo hoo!”

“My ear, son,” Sherriff laughs, hugging him tightly, “And you’re hugging the wrong person. I saw you a few hours ago. Your _mate_ is waiting.”

“Who cares, I’m _free!”_

“I _think_ your _mate_ will care,” Sherriff pushed him away, “Come and meet him, okay?”

“Yeah, we met already,” Stiles stepped back, hands on his hips with a wide grin on his face.

The entire room gave Derek a baffled look, but Stiles just smiled at him broadly while Derek gave him a confused look.

“School?” Derek tried.

“No, silly,” Stiles shook his head, “The mirror. Creepy that it’s a two-way mirror. I mean, normally I hear ‘two-way’ anything and I just go to my happy place, but two way _mirror_? That’s just, like, horror movie stuff, you know?”

Derek opened his mouth to explain to Stiles why he had been told it was there, but the young omega barely took a breath before continuing.

“Not that I’m shocked, I mean, the whole idea that omegas must be seen and not heard is kinda cultural. Anyway, I said my goodbyes and packed up my stuff so we’re good to go! Oh, Derek, right?”

“Ye-“ Derek tried.

“Cool,” Stiles continued without missing a beat, “So here’s the thing. You have this _whole_ big pack and my dad, he’s only got me, and for the last two years he’s had _no one_.”

“Stiles,” Sherriff magically interjected with a warning in his tone. Derek would have to learn how to do that.

“So what I was thinking was instead of me living with _you_ , well, _we_ could go live with _him_! Right! Yeah! So let’s go!”

Stiles slapped his dad on the shoulder and beamed at Derek with his bright chocolate eyes dancing. Derek stood there, his parent’s staring at him with wide, surprised eyes, and was fully aware that they were waiting for him to answer Stiles. Except Stiles hadn’t asked a question. He’d made a statement, and he’d prefaced it with a pretty decent supporting argument. Derek’s house was huge and full of people, leaving him to occasionally flee to his room just to get some privacy. According to Stiles they’d have a great deal of privacy at the Sherriff’s home, and the fact Stiles’ dad worked such long hours as the Sherriff had to be factored in. Derek would have _privacy and quiet_ for the first time in his life. He was more than willing to jump on that ship, but he was also starting his relationship on a power play and the alpha side of him _couldn’t_ let that fly. So he did the only thing that would give them both what they needed.

Derek stepped forward and shoved the box into Stiles’ arms hard enough to knock him back a step. Held it there with an eyebrow raised just to make a point, and then stepped back and headed for the door. For a moment his mother let out a shocked gasp, the Sherriff huffed in disgust, and the smile slid off of Stiles’ face. Then Derek opened the door and held it for him, gesturing to the exit.

“Well? Let’s go. I have stuff to pack,” Derek replied, giving him a dramatic wave just to back up the eyebrow.

Stiles’ face broke into a broad smile and he headed through the door. Derek didn’t miss the sassy swish of his hips as he passed through, clearly showing off his pert little ass. Derek’s nostril’s flared at the teasing scent of his mate with the breeze that brushed past him.

This wasn’t what he’d pictured. He’d imagined them flying into each other’s arms, burying their faces in each other’s shoulders and breathing deep as they chased the alluring scent of _mate/home/life._ Instead the omega was loud, excitable, and vying for control of their future. Derek had been stagnating for so long, just taking easy classes at college and waiting for his mother to fix his mate problem. Now he saw Stiles as the rip tide tugging him out into life and he was terrified.

And excited.

_So very excited._


	3. Chapter 3

Derek packed up in a hurry, shoving the essentials in boxes and heading back out to his car to join his father as he drove him over to the Stilinski residence. Humans and werewolves were fairly segregated with humans living in cities and ‘wolves in the suburbs and countryside. Stiles’ father lived in the suburbs of Beacon Hills and Stiles had headed straight there in his father’s car rather than spend more than a few seconds with Derek. The alpha was frantic to get back to his mate. At the moment he was _unclaimed_. That meant he was fair game if an alpha came along that wanted to have him. Sherriff Stilinski was amused at Derek’s concern, telling them he knew how to protect his own son and only the law had convinced him to turn him over to Eichen house for his care. Derek wasn’t convinced because halfway home it hit him that Stiles had said he was _free_. He was _free_ , not married or mated, _free._ What would make him free? Being rid of Derek while the alpha who ‘raped’ him stewed in jail. Stiles could claim he was traumatized and refuse to mate again. He could request sterilization and it would probably be granted to him, even if Derek stepped up and insisted he still wanted to mate with him. Derek’s leg twitched the whole way to the Stilinski house where he actually broke the doorknob pushing his way in through a locked door.

A gun was leveled in his face. Derek froze in shock to stare at Stiles’ father as he stood in the front hall with a shotgun pointed right at Derek.

“Well, hello, son,” Stilinski stated, pulling back and straightening up, “Welcome. You’re gonna fix that door.”

“Right,” Derek nodded, pushing down the thoughts of _I knew it_ and focusing on the present, “Where’s Stalls?”

“Stiles,” He corrected.

“Right. Stiles.”

“Upstairs in his room. It’s odor sealed so you can head on up. Just remember what I said,” The Sherriff stated firmly as he stopped Derek with a hand on his chest, “You don’t hurt him. You don’t force him.”

“I… I have to claim him or-“

“You don’t _hurt_ him. You don’t _force_ him,” Stilinski repeated, his voice soft and threatening.

“Right,” Derek nodded.

“Good, because this is only _one_ of my guns. My favorite is a side-arm and the rest of them?” Stilinski leaned in to whisper into his ear, “Are attached to deputies and officers.”

Stilinski clapped him on the shoulder and Derek forced down the urge to growl and force the dominant side out. Instead he waited until the door shut behind him and rushed up the stairs to sniff out Stiles’ room. His scent vanished behind a door and he knocked on it while rubbing a sweaty hand on his pant leg. Stiles opened the door and gave him a surprised look.

“What?” Derek asked.

“You showed up,” Stiles stated, blinking rapidly.

“Yes,” Derek replied.

“I’m just… you know… surprised,” Stiles gestured wildly enough that Derek had to lean back to avoid being slugged by his flailing arms.”

“Why?” Derek asked, criticizing him with his eyebrows.

“Well, you met me,” Stiles stated as if that were a valid point.

“Yes. Yes, I did. According to you, twice,” Derek replied.

“Yeah, well… that’s usually enough for people,” Stiles replied hesitantly.

Derek stared. Stiles stared, his smile gone and a flicker of insecurity in his face. Derek tried to find the words to show Stiles that he had _value_. That his motor mouth wasn’t going to be a problem for Derek because he was the quietest member of his family and frankly liked the sound of Stiles’ voice. Instead he stepped forward and caught one thin wrist and a bony hip so he could lean in and bury his face against Stiles’ shoulder. He found him surprisingly muscular for a human with such a willowy frame, but it was the scent he wanted. He breathed in deeply, snuffling along Stiles’ collar as he moved into his space. Stiles stumbled backwards with an uttered curse but Derek was chasing the aroma he’d been taunted with. He kicked the door shut and practically slammed Stiles against it as he slid down his body to smell every inch of him. Stiles swore again as Derek knelt there with his nose buried in Stiles’ groin as they both hardened in their pants. Derek groaned and nuzzled, overwhelmed by how strong the scent was around his manhood. Stiles’ hands tangled in Derek’s hair and he realized what his scenting must look like to a human. While humans still chose their mates by scent, they didn’t have the same powerful noses that ‘wolves did. When Derek glanced up he saw Stiles staring down at him with parted lips, blown pupils, and a whimper creeping up his throat.

“I need to claim you,” Derek stated, voice husky with lust and relief.

“Y-yeah,” Stiles whispered.

“I won’t force you,” Derek stated firmly, recalling the father’s orders, “This is still something I need to do. Will you let me?”

Stiles’ mouth opened and shut, but instead of answering him verbally he began to struggle with his pants. He flailed so much while tackling his flies that he lost his grip and punched Derek in the face.

“Ohmygodsohmygodsohmygodswhy?! Fuck! I’m so sorry, dude! I… um…”

“It’s okay,” Derek stood up, pulling him by his belt loops, “It’s okay. Werewolf. Your hand’s probably in worse shape than my face.”

“Yeah, that really hurt,” Stiles snickered.

“You okay?” Derek smiled a bit as he pulled him in to kiss his hand and Stiles giggled and nuzzled their noses together, “You ever done anything?”

“Yeah,” Stiles laughed, but when Derek’s eyes flashed red Stiles shook his head frantically, “I mean no! I mean, yeah, I’m fine, but no I’ve never done this before. I’m like, totally an 18 year old virgin. Just like omegas are supposed to be.”

Derek snorted, “It’s instinct for me to be annoyed, but I want honesty. I know omegas experiment.”

“I’m honestly so annoying that no one has experimented with me,” Stiles babbled.

“Well, today that changes,” Derek smiled heatedly, undoing Stiles’ pants and sliding them down his hip, “You can say stop… whenever.”

“I bet if I were a werewolf I’d be able to hear that lie,” Stiles snickered.

“If you were a werewolf you’d be able to smell how much I want you right now,” Derek growled, and was rewarded with a soft whimper.

“That’s hot. Did you know? Like when you picked up my shirt, did you already know? Or did you have to like… put it against your face like I did.”

Derek smiled softly but didn’t reply, leaning in to capture Stiles’ lips in a warm kiss instead. Stiles sank against him and Derek was finally wrapped up in Stiles as he wound his long arms around Derek’s neck.

Then Stiles attempted to turn the tables and drag Derek towards his tiny single bed, only to forget his feet were tangled in his pants. Derek’s werewolf speed stopped him from crashing to the ground, but left Stiles dangling in his arms like a damsel in distress as Derek did a quick lunge and ended up with a hand at the small of his back and a one on the back of his head.

Stiles grinned, “I can see I’m going to have less bruises with you around.”

Stiles tangled a hand in Derek’s hair as he dragged the whelp back up and scooped him up to make sure he made it safely to the bed.

“You’re worse than a cub,” Derek scoff         fed.

“Oi, teenager! I mean, legal adult, but still a teenager. My legs just got this size! I’m not used to them!”

Derek couldn’t help but glance down at his boxer-clad legs, focusing on his thighs. Muscle was still lightly layered with baby fat but a smattering of hair eliminated any feeling that he might have been juvenile. His erection was tenting his underwear and Derek wanted to have it in his mouth _immediately_. While it might be gratifying to bring Stiles off as quickly as possible to prove to his mate that he could satisfy him, it was more important to make sure that Stiles’ scent registered as ‘claimed’ to any alpha who happened upon him. Humans wouldn’t go chasing after him outside of heat, but _werewolves_ and any other scent-based creature would be ravenous for a sweet virginal omega. He had to protect his beloved from his own kind until his first heat, but he had no doubt that while Stiles was eager he wasn’t actually _ready_ to be mounted.

“Roll over,” Derek ordered.

Stiles’ face went pale but he kept his cocky grin as he rolled over and slid his boxers down to bare his lily-white ass to Derek. He shifted on the bed until his legs were spread and his shoulders braced against the bed. Derek reached for his shirt, intending on baring him completely, but Stiles’ entire body tensed up. Okay. So he needed something covering him. That was fine. Derek slid his hands down his backside instead, squeezing his ass and smirking as Stiles whimpered in excitement and fear. Derek leaned forward and breathed in Stiles’ scent where it was at it’s most potent. His body would produce lubricant at this time, but it was only the heat scent that would drive Derek to rut. For now it was making his cock hard enough to hurt just to catch that sweet, spicy scent. Derek slipped the boxers off his hips and took in a shaky, awed breath at the sight of his bare bottom. The alpha parted his pale cheeks and swiped his tongue along Stiles’ pucker, aiming to get him nice and wet, but the stimulation was enough to make him whimper and a bead of fluid escaped. Derek dove in to devour Stiles’ slick, lapping at his hole and moaning helplessly as Stiles panted and pushed back against his face. The omega reached down and caught at his dick, panting as he began to jerk himself with sharp motions.

“Oh fuck,” Stiles whimpered, “Oh gods, I’ve just gotta… calm… down…”

Derek shook his head, tongue still working his hole in a frantic attempt to press inside. He didn’t want Stiles calm. He wanted him hot and bothered, screaming for more, begging Derek to fuck him fast and hard. What he got was a little cry of pleasure right as Stiles’ body tensed and he began to pulse onto the bed. Derek’s hand shot out to cup over the head of his prick and catch his release. He straightened up, breathing ragged and face wet from Stiles’ natural lube. He wrapped his saturated hand around his own aching shaft and gave it a few pumps to make it nice and wet, but he kept this focus on the head.

“It won’t hurt,” Derek whispered.

“Says _you_ ,” Stiles whined, but he reached back to spread his cheeks and wait for Derek to press inside.

Derek slid one wet finger across Stiles’ dripping hole and watched the little opening flutter and grasp at him. He slid in up to the first knuckle and Stiles swallowed him down hungrily. He let the digit sink in and was rewarded with more soft whimpers and croons. Derek worked him gently until he had two fingers into him and Stiles was making soft sounds of surprise beneath him. He spread his digits and slid them out slowly, parting Stiles entrance so he could _just_ see inside of him to the red passage he longed to bury himself in. He quickly straightened up and pressed the head of his cock between his fingers so he could slide just a few millimeters inside. It was like a hot mouth grasping at the head of his cock, and Derek had to grip Stiles’ hips to stop himself from plunging forward. Instead he returned his hand and started to work the remainder of his member from outside of Stiles’ body.

“Is… is that it?” Stiles asked in surprise.

Derek snorted, but didn’t reply. Stiles’ scent was a hot tease in his nostrils and his body was on display for him. Derek’s free hand wandered his back and absently counted moles as he chased a release that he couldn’t have held off if he’d been paid. Derek’s soft, drawn out _oh_ of pleasure had Stiles looking over his shoulder in surprise, but a moment later Derek’s eyes were tightly shut as pleasure shot through him. His balls tightened, his knot swelled up, and Derek clenched the firm gland until he felt the steady pulse of orgasm begin. Derek’s jaw clenched as pleasure overwhelmed him, his glutes clenching and the head of his cock throbbing inside of Stiles’ little hole. He could feel wave after wave of his seed being pushed into Stiles’ body, but without the knot to hold him in place it was quickly pouring out. He forced his eyes open so he could watch it surge out around the tip of his dick and drip down Stiles’ relaxed bollocks. Stiles shivered and Derek’s eyes moved up to meet his, which only made the omega’s stare bigger.

“Oh wow, that’s hot,” Stiles whispered.

Derek grunted, too overcome with bliss to respond properly, not even to tell Stiles that _he_ was hot. Burning, in fact. Filling Derek with absolute, searing gratification. Derek’s eyes felt shut and he gasped in a bit of air only to lose it in a soft cry as his body surged again. He had forgotten he was squeezing his own knot, but Stiles was apparently bringing out the sex fiend in him. Derek managed to force himself to move back a bit and a few ropes splashed across Stiles’ back. He rubbed the spunk into his skin, humming in contentment as Stiles’ scent changed to _mated_.

“Now you’re mine,” Derek panted, shoulders heaving and eyes flashing as he stared Stiles down.

“Signed, sealed, and delivered,” Stiles grinned, “Speaking of which, I hope you know what you just signed up for because this package is hard to handle.”

“Really?” Derek flopped down beside him on the bed, rubbing the back of his hand over his sweat-drenched brow, “I thought you humans were usually marked ‘fragile’.”

Stiles blinked in surprise at his response and then cackled gleefully, “So, not just a sourwolf! He’s got jokes!”

Derek smiled stupidly up at the ceiling. He felt good. Stiles smelled good. The world couldn’t be a more amazing place.

Then a sharp rap came from the door, “Stiles? You okay?”

“Yeah, fine dad!” Stiles called out, “Derek was just stealing my virginity!”

There was a moment of tense silence in which Derek made angry sharp gestures and hissed at Stiles to ‘fix it’ and then the Sherriff just started to walk away.

“Tell him to clean up after himself!”

 

A/N I actually expected this to be longer, but for whatever reason this is where my muse stopped. I might continue with another story featuring Isaac and Erica finding their mates, but I don't know if that will happen or not. 


End file.
